A Tiny Discovery
= Sara smiled as she walked along the streets of Columbine Town. Even though she was away from the busy part of the city's she kept her guard up by staying transformed as a local Mage. Not looking where she was going she walked towards a boy, walking in circles, reading a book and thinking. "Okay watch where your going kid!" Sara was already hot-headed and she hadn't even done anything yet. Her Exceed, Dokusei, was behind her trying to keep up. Tetsuya turns around, "Woah, where did you come from?" He closes his book and looks at Sara intently. He then approaches her slowly, "I don't think I've seen you before?" Sara tensed up, "I travel a lot!" Sara straighten herself up trying to make her self more bigger and stornger but really it looked like he was the boss. Dokusei smiled as he landed on his master's shoulder. "I'm Sara, this is Dokusei, my Exceed! Know what that is, "An exceed?!?!?!" His eyes light up in excitement, "I love Exceeds!" He tries to contain his exitement, but ends up jumping like a little girl. He notices what he is doing and stops himself "Sorry..." Sara stares at the boy, "Are you sure your a boy and not a girl..." Dokusei laughs but soon stops and stares at Sara. "Just 'cause you lost at my game doesn't mean you have to be nasty to the boy! Name?" Dokusei asks as he turn around with a smile on his face. He had always been the kinder one out of the pairing. "My name?" He asked "I am the one and only Tetsuya Nishida!" He says triumphantly, like it's some sort of achievement that he is who he is. "People know me as the lost one, for more than one reason..." He suddenly changes mood and laughs awkwardly. "But enough of me, what's your name?" Sara stares at him... "Sara and Dokusei... we just kinda told ya!" Her voice seemed angry even though it was normal for her. "Sorry 'bout my partner I can't control her half the time," Dokusei whispers to Tetsuya. "I'm Dokusei, like boss said, and I lose fish, hugs and killing people with my VENOM SWORD" He grabbed out a small black sword and seemed to praise it. Tetsuya backs away a little "you know, you remind me of my friend Shroombit, maybe I should show you a picture of him." He then proceeds to raise his hand in the air and says "Power Word: Exhibit" Then a picture of a small one-eyed mushroom with arms and legs appears, "This is Shroombit, he is the creepiest 'person' I know." He proceeds to remember all the experiences he had with his good friend, like the time when he battled him for the first time, and when Shroombit first joined his guild, Rebel Drone, "Ah, good times." He sighs happily in all of his nostalgia. "That is one ugly... 'thing'" Sara commented as she stared at the picture closely, like she knew him. "What kinda magic is that?" Dokusei asked as he stared at Tetsuya. "Oh? It's Power Word Magic!" He said excitedly, he seems to change emotions like a chameleon changes colors, "it allows me to conjure verbs, but it's really hard to learn, so don't even think about asking me to teach you how to use it." He wags his index finger at the two of them, "No no no!" "As an Exceed I don't have enough magic power to learn magic other than Aera Magic and Sara has her Darkness and guns magic as well as transformation!" Dokusei says with excitement while Sara strangles him. "Well, you two look..." He struggles to find the right words "uhhh..... excitable..." He then comes up with a brilliant idea. "You two seem like good mages, want to go check out my guild?" He feels excited that he can show someone the guild he grew up in, heck, they might even end up joining. Sara looks up at him and stops strangling Dokusei letting him takes a breath. "What kinda guild is it?" Sara asks, she was a bit scared. He doesn't know anything about me, why am I trembling in fright. ''Sara said to herself but made her feel no least better. "Oh, it's a legal guild!" He replied in glee. "It's called rebel Drone, and trust me you'll know it when you see it." He then goes up to Dokusei and says "You might even meet one of your kind in there little buddy." '' I have a feeling I've seen someone like her before. ''He then approaches Sara and says "So, do you want in?" "Sure, seeing other peoples guilds can be quite the adventure!" Sara said. ''And can help you with battle plans, ''she added in her head. Dokusei looked the most excited as he started to soar around. "Oh boy I get to meet another Exceed... Oh my Catness I wonder if they have a battle-mode!..." and he trailed off talking to himself about the possible Exceed and guild. ''Rebel Drone... Where have I heard that? ''Sara asked herself but she shook her head and followed Tetuysa. "This guild is known for its two giant statues guarding the entrance, these actually belong to our master, Riley Light, and they're not statues, they're Drones used for combat, they were installed there due to a couple of incidents that happened about four years ago." Tetsuya explained. "I joined this guild about eight years ago after I ran away from my home." He added. "It's a blast, especially when you meet Magnus, you'll definitely have a blast!" ''I swear I've seen her before, maybe I'll find out if I ask her. "Hey, have you been in Columbine before?" Sara knew he couldn't possibly know her... right? "Erm... well this is about our third time. Our guild makes us travel a lot. Been to lots of places right Dokusei?" No reply came from the Exceed he had moved on about talking about combat to possibly meeting a cute Exceed and she being 'the one' Sara sighed and nearly faceplamed. Your an embarrassment sometimes! So they are part of a guild... but which one? '' "Well, I get to travel a lot at times, I was even forced to go to the Grand Magic Games a couple times, we got close to winning, but no avail." He responded. He then leads them through the twists and turns of the town, it almost looks like a maze. "We'll be there soon you two, so hold on tight, oh and Dokusei... the exceed's a dude..." As Sara and Tetsuya talks about guilds and Dokusei groans about the Exceed being a dude the three walk along the roads. There was a part when there was some police around and Dokusei laid low making Tetsuya wonder more about the pair but even so tired pulling it to the back of his mind. "We're here!" He yells as they finally approach the guild. He walks up to one of the drones and say hey, it's me I brought visitors, is that okay?" "No!" The master replies "I feel a strange magic power coming from them." "That's because they're in another guild silly!" "No, this is different... something's up..." "What do you mean?" Tetsuya turns around and stares at Sara and Dokusei. ''What in the hell is going on? Sara tensed up but then relaxed and got cocky. "So, Master eh? Must be hard owning a guild?" Sara walked around but still kept her distance away from the drones and the master. "We aren't her to cause trouble only look around. Besides Dokusei is looking for an Exceeed friend to train with or soemthing right pal?" Dosukei nodded looking at Tetsuya to see if he knew what was up. "Or can you see us...?" Sara mumbled. Tetsuya stares at Sara and Dokusei and says "uhhh..., I'll keep an eye on them, you can trust to do something if things get out of hand right?...Right?" The master takes a pause to consider things and tenseness and awkwardness of the situation is so intense, everyone can feel it. After a while, the master says "Fine, but only because you're S-Class, if you weren't I wouldn't have let you Tet." "Yay!" The gates to the guild open and let the three of them in "It's about time!" He says. Sara and Dokusei sighed happy to hear there cover not blown...yet. They entered the guild to be surpised by it. "This place is cool!" Dosukei claims as he soars around and starts to hunt for the Exceed. "Don't worry he can hardly do anything I mean he's an Exceed he only has battle-mode and area-magic!" Sara said trying to act kind. She knew she would be watched carefully. Tetsuya walks into the bar area and sits there. "You guys walk around, I'll stay over here." He immediately casts a spell "Power Word: See" Suddenly his eyes turn blue, and he stares intently at Sara and Dokusei. "It's time to figure out what the heck is going on" He whispers to himself. Sara walks around not know what Tetsuya was spying on her. She walked looking for anything really. She spoke to a few guild members but for this legal guild it seemed pretty normal. None of them really surprised Sara to the state she wanted to rugby tackle them and no one mind when she said she was from another guild. After a while she got bored and left to talk to her boss, "Yeah scouted outa legal guild, nothing special, just a normal legal guild... Can we attack it?" As she said these words the feeling of someone watching her disappered... Tetsuya jumps "I knew this was too good to be true..." He walks up to Magnus and points at Sara. "We need to get rid of her, I really don't want to repeat the Heavenly Destruction incident..." "Got it." He replies. Magnus walks up to Sara, and says "Sorry, but I have to rid you of all presence within this guild. Angel Soul! Deva!" Suddenly his skin turns green and grows large wings, but also loses all of his hair. "We've gone through too much recently, so can you please leave?" Dosukei flew over and his evil side showed as he grinned. "Awww but the party's just starting!" Sara said as she got rid of her Transformation! "We are part of Grimoire Heart so boss won't be happy if we come back with nothing so I'm sorry to say but the answer is no!" Sara smiled. She was now into the game where she enjoied the most. Sara grabbed her pistol and loaded it just in time to shot a person who was coming near. Dosukei had became bigger showing off his battle-mode and he took out his sword, Doku, and started to grin as he went into the rumble! "No...." Tetsuya proceeds to hide in a corner as Magnus spawns a magical mace. "Ten magic circle formation! Divine Judgement!" Ten magic circles appear int he sky and release rays of light at Sara. "Guys, come on!" Two men come to Magnus in a Lamborghini. "It's Victor and Hector reporting for duty!" Sara stood there for a moment before moving and shooting wildly. She didn't know who or what she shot... all she knew was she was either hurting something or someone and that she enjoyed. "SORRY TET THIS IS JUST WHO WE ARE!" Sara shouted over her laughter as she dodged magic and attack. Dokusei on the other hand was chop chop chopping and had one dead body next to him, "Don't touch my blade least you want some poison in your veins!" Dokusei said. The guild was in chaos and there was only two people here.... Back-up was coming whatever happened Rebel Drone would have to work fast or it might be the end for them... Tetsuya is still hiding in the corner. "I can't believe I trusted her, maybe it was because her name was Sara..." He proceeds to start sobbing. Meanwhile, Hector takes out a deck of cards and screams "Game On!" And out of nowhere, Dosukei and Hector are transported into a card. "That'll delay some of the death." Replied Victor. "Now it's my time to shine, in Yuji's absence. "Omnidirectional Calamity!" and eight cars come out of thin air and assault Sara from all eight directions. Sara was shocked by this impact but even so manage to come out of the wreck. "Didn't your mum tell you to be kind to girls?" Sara said as she and Victor went into a fight. No one dared to intervene. Sara took out her favourite bullets made for injuries more than killing. She wanted the battle to stall out. She wanted to watch Victor go in pain but it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. She first placed what seemed a harmless bullet into Victors right arm before reloading with different bullets as quick as sound. "What is it tryingt o keep up, well that bullets going to make it harder!" Sara claimed. A Green vine tattoos kinda thing was slowly appearing on Victors arm. And it was growing, slowly though. Really slow. Meanwhile in the card, Hector says "Welcome to the Game Dimension." As he takes out a pack of cards "You can't get out of here unless you defeat me." He then summons a large rabbit that stands on two legs. "I wish you luck, you're going to need it." The rabbit approaches Dosukei quickly and kicks him. Dokusei, shocked by this, ends up unable to block the attack and flies backwards. To add onto his bad luck he transform into his normal, useless Exceed form. "Always when I need it most," he mumbles as he stands back up. "What kind of game is this? I bet something to do with cards." I hope it has nothing to do with me getting attacked this form won't allow that, he adds in his mind. "This game is simple." Hector says "All you have to do is lower my life points to zero!" He said, and then he smiled "I have 8000 currently, good luck!" The rabbit keeps chasing Dokusei around as he tries to escape, but ends up getting kicked over and over again. Meanwhile, Victor picks up the card Dokusei and Hector are in, looks at the battle, and starts laughing. "I love watching this!" Sara kicks Victor in the face making the card in his hand fall onto the ground once more. "NO ONE talks shit about my partner and because of that NO ONE will watch him in pain!" Sara taunted as Victor and Sara resume battle. Meanwhile Dokusei finally has a chance to attack. He uses his sword - which was now down to his size - and attacks Hector but even so Hector dodges it and Dokusei hardly get's scratched. A smile forms on Dosukei. "Guess that will ahve to do! My sword is called Doku (posion) for a reason. The whole sword is a poison blade I'm sure if you don't kill me then your going to die which in-" Dosukei pretends to look at a watch that isn't there. "20 minutes!" Meanwhile, Tetsuya crawls out of the corner he is hiding in to briefly see what is going on. "What have I done..." he gasped. He sneaks out of the guild and stands outside it, admiring it for a split second before walking away, "I promise I'll do something... but not now, not yet." Meanwhile, a short man runs into the battle and says "You called?" As he finishes eating a large red painting. "Wow," He said while munching on the painting, "you guys are pathetic without me..." he prepares to cast a spell and he sighs. "Let's get this over with." Sara was getting on her game but even though she could defeat any people that was coming into her fight to try and take her out as she takes a breather she couldn't do a kick or slap to Victor that would make him fall. Her gun is hot, red hot. Shit if I keep this up it's going to overheat! ''Sara sighs as she came to the idea that her gun is useless until it cools down. "Well,cragotz," Sara says as she huff and puffs, wiping off some sweat, "You made it to round two, where I use my REAL magic!" A laugh escapes as her dark magic crackles in her hand like fire. "I haven't been able to go all out in a while..." she mutters to herself as she gets ready to cast a spell. A few Grunts come running in making everyone busy but the way it is going Sara knows she won't win. A Grunt flys past her. "Wow, they can't even take a low Guild like this!" Sara says, being cocky. This is her plan although. That way she can get Victor angry and hopeful ''too angry to fight poorly. The man screams "Kuryu No Hoko!!!!" And immediately after, a beam of crimson fire is fired from his mouth and goes straight to Sara. Then a black cat with white makeup flies into the midst. "Oui, oui, this is becoming interesting. Meanwhile inside the card, the battle rages on,and Hector summons a new card called The Flying Menace. The menace chases Dosukei around the area, and finally corners him. "It';s about time you gave up" Said Hector, as the Menace slowly approached him, with a knife in hand. "Shit you got me good eh?" The smile was filled with cockiness but his voice whimpered. His head spun as he thought of a way to get out of this corner. Worry started to fill his face, Block? Nope! Fly... Maybe but could go wrong... The thoughts kept going on and each time his enemy was creeping closer and closer. He decided to take the risk as his white angelic wings appeared and he tried to take flight but instead got stabbed on his left wing. "Shit, Sara... Help me onii-chan" Dosukei reached his hand out like he was trying o grab something but instead he fell onto the ground with a WHUP! "Onii-chan..." He muttered before giving up and went to a corner. Meanwhile Sara was blocking and fighting but as soon as Dosukei wing was stabbed blood appeared on her left arm. She screamed as the pain hit her. "Dosukei!" She screamed and screamed giving the enemy enough chance to strike but instead everyone stared. "I guess our small bonding trick did work... Fuck this hurt man be careful next time!" She lectured the air. Sara held her left arm and ripped off some of her clothes and made a quick repair by wrapping it around her now wounded arm. "Seems your winning you got one of us down. For that you get a prize," Sara fumbles in her pocket. Everyone gets on their guard. I bottle of green liquid is threw and someone catches it. "It's an antidote?" The voice says. "You might need that for your comrade..." She mumbled before getting back into battle-mode. As the battle rages on, Tetsuya slowly crawls back into the guild, with a book in hand, "I never thought I would use this again..." he whispered to himself. Meanwhile, Yujigets hit by one of Sarah's attacks and grimaces, "Dammit, you're better than I thought." He then stretches his hand and his body begins to spark and as he tells Sarah, "My magic, looks like a gas, moves like a liquid, feels like a solid, but is actually plasma, so in conclusion, FEAR ME! Kuryu no Muchi!" Suddenly, five whip-like strands of crimson plasma spawn from his outstretched hand and go straight for Sarah. As the Flying Menace slowly approached Dosukei, it suddenly dissapeared. Hector walks up to him and says, "Why are you here? Look, I don't want to kill you, you're too cute for that, but I won't hesitate to do so if you resist in any way... you look an awful lot like Chat too..." Dosukei looks up. "Y-Your didn't kill me..." he says taking it all in before sighing with relief. Therese a long pause before he counties. "My master, Sara, is here. I follow her and do what she says not only because she is my master but because I love her. She is my only friend." Some more silence. "When I was a kitten, due to my purple hair I was different, people hated me. Said I was a demon cat and the fact I can talk..." Small tears appear on Dosukei face but the Exceed wipes his eyes before smiling. Sara was going to turn into a demon for me but we found out I was special, that I'm an Exceed. She's fighting for me..." Dosukei looks up as she notice Sara using Darkess Shield protecting herself from Yujigets attack. "She wants to defeat anything that can harm me or her so we can be together forev-" He cuts himself off, he was going deep and giving information to someone he barely knew but even so he was weak, crying in front of him he didn't feel like he was in front of an enemy. "Your a friend, I know that and so does Sara, if you didn't notice the way she's fighting. Our guild wanted to attack you guys for some reason. I'm still not sure why?" Dosukei looks at Hector and smiles with his eyes but his mouth stays sad. "You can help her right? Shes not a bad person, she acts as one because she is jealous of her sister... That's another story though!" Why am I telling you this? ''Dosukei says to Hector in his mind but knows the answer already. Dosukei stands up, puts his sword away and looks at Hector in the eyes. "You won, please spare onii-chan although..." Tetsuya walks into the battlefield and sees his fellow guild mates fighting Sara. Tears fall down his cheeks as he reimagines the terrors that he had to face in the past; he shakes them off and keeps going. He approaches Magnus and shows him the book. "I think I know what this is all about..." he whispers to his ear. "I never thought anybody would catch on about the true nature of the war." He approaches Sara and throws the book at her, "If you want information in the Myriad Hell War, here it is!" He then proceeds to ask her "If you wanted the information, why didn't you ask me?" He explained "This whole thing was covered up by the Magic Council, but I don't care, no of us do. We would've given you this information without hesitation. Let the truth come out, I don't care. As long as I have my friends, I-" He stops himself from saying anything else. ''Why am I saying this, I'm not even sure this is what she wants. No, it has to be, this guild has nothing else going for it... ugh, this is all so confusing!!!! Sara takes a book and looks at it. "All my master said was to find this guild and get a book. Guessing this is the book." Sara looks at Tetsuya and smiles. "I never knew we could ask-" tears run down her cheeks. "-I don't know how to do things without attacking! I have to be a Demon for Dokusei... He isn't a Demon!" Sara fell to the floor. "You can relax," Sara sniffles. "There is no back-up, just a bluff. Ya know... you guys are pretty strong! If I had a choice I would join you guys!" Sara grins a little. "This is so stupid isn't it... But anyway I an't join your Guild even if I do want to the rest of Grimoire Heart would be after me... no me and yous!" Sara looks to the ground as she stares at the book. "Your comrade in the card is dying, get him to come out and give him that Antoine. Dokusei hit him for me. I'm sorry..." Sara started to mumble over and over again. Why do I feel like at home? Why is this? I didn't have this feeling when I was in Fairy Tail... Do I REALLY want to leave Grimoire Heart so I can stay here, with these guys? ''Sara wanted to look around but she shook her head. "I can never join another Guild... onii-kun, I'm sorry for bringing you into this battle. Tetsuya-" Sara gives Tetsuya back the book beofre opening up her arms, "Get one of your men to kill me... I have no use to live if I cannot ever be in the Guild... in a Legal Guild or aynthing for this matter. Take Dokusei with you please and look after him..." Sara was crying non-stop but even so smile the most she ever has. "All I care about is if onii-kun is alive and well, nothing more!" Tetsuya takes in a deep breath and says "I know how that can feel..." he stops there, he doesn't know what else to say. Magnus steps in in his place, "The war... why would they want to know about the war?" He ponders "That war does not provide any information on our guild, at least not any information we don't want to reveal..." Yuji walks to Magnus and smacks him in the back of his head, "Don't you get it dummy, their after the orb!!!" "But that can't be true... it doesn't exist..." "Yes it does!" Yuji snaps back, "Oui, oui" his exceed says in agreement. The three then proceed to get into an argument about this "orb". Tetsuya takes the chance and says "See, were just like every other guild you've pillaged and destroyed, you just haven't realised that even those guilds were strong." He explains "So there, take the book, if you want to learn about that book, you can go ahead and ask... me that is, ask anyone else and they'll just get into a fight." He smiles and points at Magnus and Yuji, who are still fighting about the "orb". Sara dropped her hands and stares at Tetsuya. "You trust me still after all of this..." her face is filled with confusion and even so a smile is place on her face. "My guild doesn't even trust me, only Sei trusts me," Sara looks up at Tetsuya. "Tet, are you sure you wanna trust me?" Sara shakes her head already knowing Tetsuya would smile and say 'yes'. "Thank you so much Tet..." Sara mumbles as she laughs at Yuji. "You know I am an enemy still, you are so relaxed!" Sara's normal cockiness was back but even so this was different. It was more of a joke, a laugh. Her smile is no longer, scary, evil. It is filled with love. "Onii-kun how long are you going to stay in that card? We have a new mission!" Sara slowly stands up and puts her hands on her hips. "Our mission is to find our sister, Yui Sakai and say how sorry we are to Fairy Tail, afterwards, let's find a Guild... A legal Guild!" As Sara keeps talking the card on the floor starts to glow, and Hector and Dosukei emerge from it. "That was fun," he says shortly afterward. Hector sees the argument and shrugs, "Again?" he sighs. Tetsuya takes a minute to figure out what to say, "Why don't you join us?" he says after a long pause. "I would be a lot of fun to have another cute girl in our guild anyways, and there are so many people you haven't met yet." He starts to get excited and blabbers on about all kinds of people from the guild, until a small girl, with brown hair and a slightly chubby physique walks up to Tetsuya and taps him on the shoulder, "I think she gets the point..." Tetsuya smiles, "One last thing, Sara... meets Sarah, with an h in the end... she's the main reason why I trusted in you," he blushes in embarrassment, "you have similar names..." Sara picks up Dokusei and smiles happy to see how partner okay. Beating, yes but nothing she knew he wouldn't get over. "Onii-kun I miss you!" She cries as she hugs Dokusei but quickly stops hearingtetsuya's question. "Dokusei, what do you think?" Sara smiles a real smile and Dokusei looks at Sara with glittering eyes. "CAN WE! CAN WE!" Dokusei jumps up in down in Sara's arm like a small kid making Sara giggle. Sara nods at Hector answering his question before spinning around to Tetsuya, she is about to say 'Thank you,' once again but instead a girl came forwards. "Hello, Sarah... I'm sorry bout-" Dokusei stops here and sighs. "If we are going be in this Guild there is no need to think about it all the time, smile and laugh with them and grow the bond back from which you had sliced. Tet believes in you, you just need to believe in yourself, Sara!" Dokusei stops and then laughs. "Get some paper Sara, that came from the heart!" Sara smiles as she shakes Sarah's hand. Sara couldn't be any happier. "good to know" says a voice, Tetsuya turns around immediately turns around sees an old man walk to the guild. "Master!" "Yes, yes, I'm the master..." he replies sternly. "What did I say about that girl when you first contacted me." "That she had a 'strange magic power'." Tetsuya replied. "And what did she have?"The master questioned. "A 'strange magic power'..."Tetsuya replied sadly. "but-but, she's good now... she's joining us..." "Without my approval???" He said. "I was about to ask you..." Tetsuya begins to sob. "I just wanted a new friend..." Yuji walks up to him and slaps him. "You idiot, he's messing with you!" "He is?" "Well..." he looks at the master one more time to see the expression on his face "...yes." Chat flies to Tetsuya "I agree," he says matter-of-factly, "Master never said no to someone joining the guild, remember August Soprano?" "Took you long enough..." said the master as he walked to Sara "Hi, I'm Riley Light, master of Rebel Drone, so what do you say? Want to join us?" Sara looked and Dokusei and back to Riley Light, "yes please, master!" That day Dokusei had never seen his owner so happy but instead of a smile that was frosty it was warm, welcoming. Dokusei smiles as he comes up to Sara. "The only person we have probelms with now is Grimoire Heart and letting your sister know, we are no longer foes!" Sara agreed and quickly got herself ready to join the guild, getting rid of Grimoire Heart symbol and replacing it with a silver Rebel Drone symbol. Sara cries with joy and Dokusei gets a green Rebel Drone symbol on his back where is Grimoire Heart use to be. "It's over. No need for any bad act or anything. We can be ourselves onii-chan!" Then it hit Sara... "I'm still wanted although!" Sara flops into a chair. "New style, Tet?" she looks at Tetsuya with a small smile. "I don't do hairstyles..." he says nervously. "Yeah you do," replied Sarah "you've done it to me numerous times." "Yeah, but that's because you know what you want. And besides, can't you do it yourself? you have that transformation magic of yours." replies Tetsuya. He then walks up to Riley Light and says "Master, what about the building? Should we rebuild it?" "Yeah, I guess." Tetsuya then walks everywhere in the guild, managing everything in the guild. Sarah then approaches Sara, "He does this all the time, he wants to help as much as he can with the guild and all, but sometimes it can be a pain." She smiles and starts doing Sara's hair "So, how do you want it?" Sara is quiet for a moment as she thinks but smiles and says it fine about Tet. Sara opens up her front pocket to reveal a picture of Yui Sakai in her cat form. "Do you have any idea how I can learn how to do a cat like Transformation?" Sara smiles as she thinks about what it would be like to be close to her sister when she never have been before. Dokusei flies away towards his new comrades hoping to make friends - once again. Sarah looks at the picture and says, "That's a bit beyond what I can do," and chuckles. Meanwhile, Tetsuya keeps sprucing up the guild to the best of his ability, and a group of guild members begin to assist him, and soon enought, everyone in the guild begins to help. "Wow guys, thanks!" Tetsuya knew it would happen, this guild always sticks together no matter what. "It's what we should do!" replies Yuji, "Yeah! Why would we not help you?!" Says Magnus. Tetsuya's eyes tear up, but he knocks himself to his senses, wipes his eyes, and keeps cleaning the guild; it's not going to clean itself after all. As everyone helps clean up everyone slowly forgets about the fight that just happened. Soon enough the building was good as new, Dokusei and Sara we as close to everyone as if they were always there and Tetsuya gained trust with Sara and Dokusei. With all this Sara and Dokusei make a promise to make everything they have done wrong, right. And so the adventure ends for Sara and DOkusei but even so starts once again, like a new chapter in a book! '~End Of Chapter~'''